User talk:Lorescribe
Welcome! Well met, Lorescribe, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the River Shining Tavern page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — Hashimashadoo (talk) 12:42, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Copied text? Lorescribe, please don't wage an edit-war on River Shining Tavern‎‎. I've added a notice about a problem that needs to be addressed, while another user has added the necessary templates for you to help you. The first wasn't for you to remove, the second didn't need to be removed. Some of the text matches that shown here. I suspect it may be copied from Scourge of the Sword Coast. Please remember that the FRW does not accept copied information, as per our Plagiarism policy, and that the article may be deleted as a result. Even information available on other sites is not acceptable. We ask all editors to write in their own words. Lorescribe, I've blocked you until you respond to this to discuss where the text originates and confirm you've got the message on plagiarism. — BadCatMan (talk) 14:53, October 9, 2015 (UTC) BadCatMan, Just figured out how to reply to your concerns, new to the Wiki and how it works. The content was copied from the Scourge of the Sword Coast adventure (page 16). I don't know where the content on the website that you linked to came from. Unfortunately, there was some delay for me in posting the reference because I was trying to figure out how to create a reference in proper format, hence it took me a bit to add the reference at the bottom (I'm still not sure how to create a new reference template, I could not find an existing for Scourge of the Sword Coast, but need to add that reference to each of the paragraphs on the wiki page still). I saw there was no content on the Daggerford page for the River Shining Tavern so I thought I'd used that as an excuse to add the content from the adventure in order to figure out how the Wiki worked, never thought of plagiarizing anything, as I said I believe this content does come from the published adventure that I created a reference for at the bottom of the page. — Lorescribe (talk) 15:22, October 9, 2015 (UTC) :I have created a citation template for the Scourge of the Sword Coast. If the work has an ISBN, please edit it and fill that field in—Amazon doesn't seem to know it exists. You can use it like this: Description of something on page 14, in your own words. :Please read our policies (linked above) and enjoy your stay here. We appreciate all serious contributions. So throw your dice bag on the table and join this adventure in progress! —Moviesign (talk) 23:47, October 9, 2015 (UTC) "Plagiarism" is a bit of a shorthand for "copyright infringement" around here, which is what the problem is. Whether you provide a reference for it or not, copying text from the sourcebooks is illegal and can get the wiki into legal trouble, even shut down. Hence we forbid users from adding copied text. (That other website also copied from the adventure, it seems.) We encourage you to rewrite the text of the sourcebooks and adventures in your own words. (User:Artemaz has since done that at River Shining Tavern.) Let me know you've understood this, and I'll lift the block. If you have trouble with templates and codes, don't worry too much. Another, more experienced user will come along fairly soon to fix it up. You can see what existing pages do and watch other users to see how they do it to pick things up. Apart from that rough start, you had a good starting approach, picking something simple to add for practice. I hope you soon get the hang of things and stick around. Welcome to the wiki! — BadCatMan (talk) 01:20, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Went and read the plagiarism policy, didn't realize that even though a reference is provided that I could not just copy and paste, understood now. I probably should have read that to start with, sorry about that. — Lorescribe (talk) :Okay, thanks for examining that and getting back to us. I've lifted the block now, so you're back in action. Please have another go and let us read it in your words. :) — BadCatMan (talk) 01:38, October 10, 2015 (UTC)